Rebirth
by SuperheroNerd456
Summary: The prophecy is being fulfilled, and only one person can save the universe from the destruction some want to bring it.
1. Rebirth

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"The Celestials have always been the most powerful alien race ever. They created Life, Death, and the Multiverse itself. But some never liked the Universe itself; to them the Universe was a malfunction, a horrible mistake, and imperfect. These Celestials were called the Promions. There are 10 Promions. The Promions wanted to redo the universe, that way it would be perfect. But how do you redo the Universe? That was the question on all of their minds. Even though it had a very, very simple answer. You destroy it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 12.0pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"The Promions started building what they called the 10 Weapons of Creation. Each one would help them redo the Universe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"10. The Infinity Stones/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"9. The Makluan Rings/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"8. The Necklace of Avata/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"7. The Wand of Timity/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"6. The Mace of Deity/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"5. The Sword of Individuality/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"4. The Heart of Life/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"3. The Bracelets of Elements/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"2. Necklace of Matter/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"1. The Eye of Destruction/spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"The Promions started devising their plan on when to use the 10 Weapons of Creation. Since they required so much of the Infinity Stones power they realized it would take a year to charge. So they decided midnight, New Years Eve would be the start to an ultimate beginning./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"The leader of the Promions, Eduardus, had a son named James. He was in love with a girl named Amanda. James went to introduce her to his father. But Eduardus, claimed her to be worthless and stupid for a celestial. He killed her. Right then and there. Then Eduardus and the rest of the Promions went on with building the 10 Weapons of Creation. James sat there and cried for his lover's death. It was at that moment he realized the Promions were evil and that they must be stopped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;"When the 10 Weapons of Creation were still being made, James would sneak into his father's lab and try to destroy them. After he learned they couldn't be destroyed, he found they were nearly useless without the Eye of Destruction. No eye, No destroyed universe. He knew he had to hide them where no one, especially the Promions could find them. He started building a machine that would hide the weapons across space and time. He programed the machine so that after the objects were hidden the machine would self-destruct. But it had one design flaw; it wouldn't be able to hide the objects forever. When the time was running out there would be 3 major signs. 1. An explosion of 3 planets in a row. 2. Night would rein all over the land. 3. Planets would start an all out War! As soon as one of them happened all the weapons will be transferred into a new location, making them easier to find. He knew that someone would have to find the 10 weapons of creation and use them to destroy the eye before time ran out. And he knew who that someone was going to be. His dead love Amanda. James made it so that if the Infinity Stones were brought to her, she would come back to life, and the stones would permanently bond with her skin. James also made it so that she would have dreams every night of the Promions plans starting with the end of everything. Then it would continue with the Promions plan. Then it would give her images of the where the next 10 Weapons of Creation are. First the Makluan rings, then the Necklace of Avata, and so on and so forth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Open Sans Extra Bold','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #370470;" Finally the day had come, all was ready. He was out on the courtyard prepping his machine to transport them across space and time. It was almost complete until Eduardus and the rest of Promions came out and finally realized what he had been doing behind there back this whole time. Luckily James had a plan for this. He pressed a button and an invisible force field was setup to protect him and the machines. While the Promions were trying to break through the force field, James was making the final touches on his machine. The Promions broke through the force field and at that moment James pushes the button and the 10 Weapons of Creation were gone. Eduardus was furious. So he killed his one and only son./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
!-EndFragment- 


	2. Connections

Thor, Doctor Strange and Loki are on there way to Avengers Mansion

Thor, Dr. Strange, Loki, Mr. Fantastic, the Thing, and Namor all enter Avengers Mansion frantically.

Thor: IRON MAN! Thou wishes to have Words with Thee!

Iron Man: Sure Thor. ( Looks at Loki) Just get the Prince of Evil out of here, then we can have a chat."

Loki: " I stay here Mortal!"

Iron Man: " Watch it.."

Dr. Strange: " Every one, stop! ( Looks at Iron Man) Iron Man, where is the Reality Stone?

Iron Man: " Where it's always been...here"

Iron Man starts the lead them down into a vault. He opens the compartment where he is keeping the Reality Stone.

Iron Man: " See its right{turns to look at it} …..Where'd it go!?"

Dr. Strange: "Then its true."

Iron Man: " What's true?"

Loki: " They have teleported"

Iron Man: " The stones? How?!"

As Dr. Strange tells Iron Man the Rebirth prophecy, Loki and Thor are having a private conversation.

Loki: " They couldn't have gone far. The prophecy itself said ' Making it easier for them to find.'"

Thor: { Look of realization} "Nay Brother. Easier for the Promions to find. To find them we hath to look for the Promions."

Meanwhile Dr. Strange finishes telling Iron Man the Rebirth prophecy.

Iron Man: " So, your saying that there are Thanos Galactus hybrids and I've been fighting a prototype mandarin?!"

: "Yes. We checked everywhere but neither me, or Namor or have our stones. They just disappeared."

Thor and Loki approach suddenly, followed by Namor, Mr. Fantastic and the Thing.

Thor: "Friends, we had realized something of great importance." (Nods towards Loki)

Loki: Aye brother. The Prophecy claimed that once one of the 'Major signs' Started occurring, every weapon would move to a location making it easier for the Promions to find. So to find the Stones shall be forced thee go to... Svemir.

Dr. Strange: "Svemir? A planet?"

Thor: " Nay doctor, Svemir is a galaxy. Svemir is located at the center of the Universe. It be where thousands of celestials live. Of Course this thought to be a myth. But it hath be true. If thee wish to find the stones it'd be Svemir."

Namor: "How do we get there?"

Loki: Thou must enter through the Bermuda Triangle. Many planes and ships have disappeared mysteries due to the Bermuda. Hath be because it's a portal to Svemir."

Mr. Fantastic: " When does it open?"

Thor: " Due to legend, every a'clock, 1:00, 2:00, dost thou understand?"

Everyone nods.

Iron Man: "We only have one problem. There isn't enough of us."

Mr. Fantastic: " So we'll do some recruiting. (Looks are watch) Its 2:24 right now. We'll get some of the other heroes and meet at the Bermuda Triangle at 2:50." (Everyone Nods)

And they're off!

26 Minutes Later everyone arrives with new recruits; Captain America, Valkyrie, Black Panther, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Silver Surfer, Hulk, Black Bolt, Tritan and Lock Jaw.

Thor: "Attention! If I might have thine attention! The portal should open soon, so get into teams of 3 or 4. Once assembled into teams, stand on Blue rocks[Points towards blue rocks] and once the time hath come thee will be struck with lighting, teleporting thee to Svemir. Thy understand?"

Everyone nods and splits into teams.

Iron Man, Captain America, Thor.

Doctor Strange, black Bolt and triton.

Loki, Namor, and hawkeye

Vision, Scarlet Witch, Hulk

, thing and Silver surfer

Black Panther, Lock Jaw and Valkyrie.

They stand on the stones, waiting, preparing for the search or as many of them are thinking; The Upcoming Battle. The Lighting strikes, and they're off.

Team: Iron Man, Captain America and Thor

The boys hit the ground with a crash!

Iron Man: "Oww!"

They then get a good look of their surrounding. There on a Planet, with a Purple sky, and they are currently surrounded by Turquoise colored sand. They get up and spot a city in the distance.

Captain America: "You think that's the place?"

Thor: "Aye."

Iron Man: "Its the best thing we got. Let's go"

Once they get to the city they started to walk around (The City has postal looking buildings made of clay, and most of the civilians running around have Green skin, other have some human colored skin and others have Purple and blue.) Suddenly someone taps Thor on the turns around abruptly and sees a teenage blue skinned boy.

Stranger: "Pardon me sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a ricidious costume? Skrull day isn't until next week!"

Captain America: Skrull day?"

Stranger: " Yes sir. Skrull day, our national holiday. Billions of Centuries ago when our planet was weak and poor the Gods came from above to save us all. They built a Magnificent castle high in the Sky and begined there projects to save us. Once they were done they claimed that our Planets would have to sacrifice a species for there projects. Our council decided to sacrifice our Planets weakest species; The Skrulls. Then finally the day came, on that day The gods killed the Skrulls claiming they would rise again. The skrulls were then taken to the planet…where they soon returned from the dead, stronger than ever. We have since heard tales of the Skrulls infiltrating and destroying species after species, planet after planet. Skrull Day is the celebrate the hope that they will one day return."

Thor: "Thank you for thine story young one."

Stranger: "My Pleasure" ( Turns and walks away)

Captain America: "The Gods."

Iron Man: " The Celestials."

Thor: " Or…"

All: " The Promions."

Iron Man: " So what should we do now?"

Captain America: " I'll tell you what we're gonna do soldier, were gonna get up there( Points towards the clouds) and find this 'Gods' Castle."

Thor: "Aye."

Iron Man then grabs a hold of Captain America, Thor clutches his mighty Major and they start heading for the clouds.

Once they get up there they start looking around but they don't see anything.

Captain America: " Where is it?"

Thor: "Thou must be above the clouds."

Everyone Nods and heads upwards. They suddenly see it. A castle made with silver bricks, Doors made of gold, Windows made of diamonds. It had 4 towers and was sparking. It was like something out of a Fairytale.

Captain America: " I think we found the castle."

They soon arrive and drop outside of the Castle's front door. They suddenly get blasted by an unknown magical energy thrusting them towards the side of the Castle. Bizz!

Iron Man: " Jeez! What was that?"

Captain America: " They got defence systems. Stay on your hands and knees Soldiers!"

A ray hits cap's shield. Ping.

Right then An Army of purple pastel looking robots comes thrusting through the Doors. There must be, hundreds, thousands maybe!

Iron Man gives them his best shot, he fires his repulsors at them, Captain A. Throws his shield and Thor hits them with all the lightning he's got! Not only are they thrusted back towards them, there Teleported!

All: Ahhh. ( Hits the ground and moans) Suddenly Iron Man notices something, each robot has a purple colored hole in there chest. Much like his arc reactor.

Iron Man: " Wait! Look! (Points toward the robot) The teleportation, that purple glow! The Space Stone! It's in there(points toward castle) and it's powering the self defense systems!"

They rise and each are currently trying to dodge the Robot army's Rays; Captain America has his shield up blocking the shots, Thor is spinning Mjhmor I'm a circle shooting the rays back and Iron Man put up a force field using his armor.

Thor: " Aye, friend."

Captain America: " Would someone mind explaining to me how that helps us get in the castle?"

Iron Man: " Whatever we shoot at it gets teleported. Hold on, let me try something!"

Iron Man looks at the castles defence systems, more specifically the guns shooting at them. He then shoots a missile at them. The guns pick up at the missile and shoots back destroying it! But Iron Man is smarter than that. A little smile appears on his face. He lets down his defense systems.

Iron Man: " Follow My Lead!"

Iron Man flies above the robots dodging there shooting rays, flying towards one of the Castle guns. The gun detects Iron Man and Shoots! Blasting him with ominous rays!

Thor: "Iron Man!"

When the dust settles he's gone.

In a fit of anger Thor Thrashed lighting towards the robots, Destroying them.

Thor: (whispers) " Why would Iron man sacrifice himself?"

Captain America just stands there, thinking to himself. Suddenly his eyes glisten as he comes to an important realisation.

Captain America: " Because he didn't. He's not dead, he's Alive! And he's in there." (Points towards the castle)

Thor: " Thou Art Mad! Thee saw with thys own eyes."

Captain America: " No, don't you get it Thor. The Robots and the gun are powered by the same energy. The Space Stone! Just like our weapons it didn't destroy them, it…."

Both: " Teleported them."

Captain America: " Come on. Let's get in there."

Thor grabs on to Cap and throws him towards the castes gun. The gun picks up on him and shoots. Thor then does the same. Once inside Thor and Cap are frazzled at what they see. They see sapphire colored walls with Golden bookshelves on both sides. They then see Iron Man sitting in a emerald colored chair reading a book.

Iron Man: " Took you long enough( Puts book down) Let's go. I think I know where the Space stones is."

Thor and Cap nod and follow Iron Man.

Thor: " Where exactly are we going?"

Iron Man: "The center of the castle. That's how it powers all the defenses. Also be sure to step only where I step."

Cap and Thor nod and continue to follow Iron Man.

10 minutes later they arrive at the center of the castle.

Iron Man: " Ok, were here."

They look into a room with Amethyst colored walls. At the center of the room is the Space Stone.

Thor: ( Smiles with relief.) There it is.( He walks into the room)

Iron Man: " Thor, Don't!"

Suddenly Guns come out from both sides and the Floor disappears. Thor falls and uses Mjhmor to fly to safety.

Thor: " Aye! What happened?"

Iron Man: " You triggered the Self defence systems. "

Suddenly a dome appears around the Space Stone. Curious on how the dome appeared out of nowhere he looked around the discovered an electronic panel at the bottom of the deep dark pit.

Iron Man: ( Whispers) " Here goes nothing."

He plunges into the deep dark pit, activating his boot thrusters, he stops at the panel. Meanwhile Thor and cap are talking.

Thor: " Whats he doing?"

Captain America: " I don't know, but we gotta do something."

Thor: " Aye."

Thor raises Mjhmor and the defenses penetrate. The guns retrate and the dome comes down. A smirk sneaks onto Thor's face.

Thor: " Ha! Even ancient technoghly knows it's nothing compared to the MIghty Thor!"

Iron Man: ( Rising from the pit) Actually Thor that was me.( Pauses next to the Space Stone and takes out compartment to contain it) You see Thor when you to were destroying the Robots, I did some well deserved reading on this Castles history and Technology. The panel was connected to the Space Stone witch powers it, so all I had to do was destroy the connection." ( Puts Space Stone in compartment)

Captain America: " That was it?" Iron Man nods.

Captain America: " Seems to easy."

Thor: " Aye"

Iron Man: " I agree but a win's a win."

Thor: " What else did they discover?"

Iron Man: " I'll tell you later, but right now, let's go home."


	3. Forces

Team: Doctor Strange, Black Bolt, and Triton

Doctor strange, Black Bolt and Trion drop out of the sky and land in an alley.

Triton: (Groans) "Where are we?"

Doctor Strange: " ( Stands up) I don't know

They all got up and walk out of the alley. They see a city with bright lights. They also see people with orange skin, a lot wearing the same rose color shirts and girls wearing rose skirts and boys wearing rose pants. All have black colored hair. Dr. Strange stops one of the passing civilians.

Doctor Strange: " Excuse me. Where are we?"

Stranger: " fatetexylie?"

Doctor Strange: "( Turns towards Black Bolt and Triton} He doesn't speak english. ( Turns towards stranger and slowly says) Do you know anyone that speaks English?"

The Stranger points towards building across the street to a building labeled " Fzutla"

Triton: " Fzutla? ( Turns towards stranger) Thanks. Let's go."

They walk towards Fzutla and walk in.

Triton: " Hello?"

A random Voice: " Tiatz?"

Black bolt points toward red door and they walk in. They see a grey skinned man wearing purple pants and a Black tshirt.

Stranger: " Ah. Earthlings, welcome. Please, please sit."

They sit.

Stranger: " My name is Nicodemo, but you can call me " Sylvestre." Now what can I do for you?"

Doctor Strange: " Are you aware with the Celestial group known as the Promions?"

Sylvestre looks shocked and uncomfortable. He then looks around carefully and cautiously.

Sylvestre: ( Whispers) " Come with me."

He leads them to a caramel colored door and they walk in. They see a dark hallway with unreadable markings on the wall. The wall is black and the markings are in glowing blue. They stop at the end of the hallway and see a pyramid.

Sylvestre: " The gods, or as you know them the Promions were mad crazy scientists, trying everything they could to accomplish their visions. I assume you're aware with their first plan, Rebirth? ( They nod) Yes, well after Edwardus killed his son the Promions had an emergency discussion. They decided that if they couldn't accomplish their dreams on there own they'd get other to do it for them. They made hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions of new inventions to someone build an army or maybe even destroy the universe all in itself. But this planet is known for one of their great inventions. Apocalypse."

Sylvestre: " The amoar and technology your earth's, Apocalypse used was created on this very world. The Promions goal for that was to have an army of mutants, capable to find there 10 weapons of creation. As soon as this goal was done the technology and its user would be destroyed. They didn't want someone with the ability to overcome them."

Sylvestre: " After your earth's heroes beat him, The Promions fled this world concerned that your earth's heroes would complicate there plans. They soon unleashed a Force that they had planted years earlier."

Black Bolt looks at Triton and Triton says.

Triton: " What Force?"

Sylvestre: " The Phoenix Force. You see another one of the Promions technologies were the forces. One of them bringing the Phoenix force. The idea behind the forces was to destroy worlds so they wouldn't have to."

Doctor Strange: " Forces? As in more than one?"

Sylvestre: " Yes. They created hundreds, but after your Jean Grey was able to control the Phoenix force, they all died. Well if they haven't already chosen their leader."

Triton: " Chosen?"

Sylvestre: " (Nod) The Forces were programmed to chose one that was worthy have having the power. One that could handle it. So if the Forces have not chosen, they died. If they did, there still alive inside their hosts bodies."

Doctor Strange : " I see."

Sylvestre: " ( Nod) Now if you don't mind me asking, why did you ask about the Promions."

Doctor Strange: " The Procephy. It's coming true and we need to find the Infinity Stones to save the Universe. Do you know where they could possibly be?"

Sylvestre: " I do not. But the Promions conducted there experiments in the Cashmir Desert. My best guess is there."

Triton: " My king and I thank you for your help."

Doctor Strange: " As do I."

Sylvestre: " My pleasure."

Doctor Strange, Black Bolt and triton leave and head there way to the Cashmir Desert.

Once arrived. They see nothing but sand for miles.

Triton: " What exactly are we looking for?"

Doctor Strange: " Not Sure. But it's probably a laboratory, that's the only place they'd be able to make the Forces and Apocalypse technology. It could be behind some rocks, some planets. (Triton looks at Black Bolt and tilts head towards the sand)."

Triton: " Or maybe sand."

He starts digging in the sand and after a little while he finds metal. Doctor Strange smiles.

Doctor Strange: " By the Eye of Agamotto!"

All the sands gets blast away and they the roof of a metal building.

Doctor Strange: " I think we found the place."

When Black Bolt steps on the metal roof it lights up and a door opens from the floor. Out rises a girl with Black Hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a emerald superhero costume and Dark green boots. She's wearing a turtleneck costume with a jewel on her throat. When she opens her eyes out comes green cosmic rays.

Cosmic Green Lady person: " You shouldn't be here!"

She blasts them across the desert with a powerful blast then lifts them.

Cosmic Green Lady Person: " I said ' WHO ARE YOU?!'"

She causes the entire desert floor to turn into lava, the sky goes red, and all of a sudden dragons appear out of nowhere.

Triton: " That power, that force...Force! She Must be on of the Forces!"

Doctor Strange: " Agreed! But how do we get out of this trap?!"

Black Bolt: " Force."

The green haired lady gets pushed back and falls into the air, suddenly she regains balance and focus. But when she does there gone. She looks around confused...And angry.

Cosmic Green Lady Person: " AGGGGG!"

Meanwhile Doctor Strange, Black Bolt and Triton are in the Promions faculty.

Doctor Strange: " Hurry, find something, ANYTHING that will help us beat her."

They hear metal scrapping and they all get a shocked look on there face.

Triton: " She's coming."

Doctor Strange: " By the vapors of valtorr!"

They Vanish. They are teleported into a room with a metal table and images.

Triton: " (points) It's a Phoenix. This must have been where they conducted the forces. This must be the place!"

Triton runs over to the table and activates it. Looking for any useful data. Suddenly she appears.

Doctor Strange: " By the Vapors of Valtorr!"

Triton vanishes with that table and she lifts them with her cosmic rays.

Cosmic Green Lady Person: " Trying to run? Oh, you will learn to never mess with Galactic!"

A gimormas star appears behind her and the Sky turns purplish black. She then moves her hands in a circle airway. A black hole forms and starts sucking black bolt and Doctor Strange away! Black Bolt tried to say something but a black band straps around his mouth enabling him to speak, same to Doctor Strange.

Cosmic Green Lady Person: " You won't get me with that one again. Now good riddance!"

They are blasted away and the hole closes.

Galactic : " Now. Where's the Green one?"

Triton Burst out of the :Laboratory, The red Power Stone in Hand and says.

Triton: " With the Powers of a God and the Grace of an Angel. The heart of a Warrior, a fighter, a Survivor is gifted.

While he is saying this the Power stones, well, power expands and turns the Purplish Black sky to red and forces the cosmic girl to the ground.

Triton: " As you once said ' People become Gods for 4 different reasons, to Create, to save, to destroy or to Rule' Isn't that right, Alice?"

Galactic calms down and relaxes. Her eyes stops bursting with cosmic ray and she calms. Triton stops attacking and floats to the ground.

Galactic: To Create, save, destroy, and rule. How'd you know those were my last words before the Galactic Force took me over?"

Triton: " When Doctor Strange teleported me away I found the power stone and it showed or telled me everything.

Galactic: " Thank you."

The power stones blasts into the air.

Galactic: " Here. ( Phases contaminated thing) This will contain it."

Triton: " Thank you. Now where are my friends?"

Galactic: " Huh? OH! ( Gets scared look on her face) One Sec!"

She rises and opens the Black Hole once more. Doctor Strange and Black Bolt come out unconscious. She blasts them gently with a purple ray and they wake up! She lowers them to the ground and they stare at her.

Galactic: " I'm greatly sorry about that. The Glastic Force was controlling me. Please forgive me."

They look at Triton with concern.

Triton: " Its ok. Believe me."

Galactic: " Its True! Once the Galactic Force took me over the..Promions used me. After they left, they had me protect the Power stone at no matter the cost! You Have to believe me."

Doctor Strange: " Triton. Do you believe her?"

Triton: " I do."

Doctor Strange: " Good Enough for me. Now lets get home."

Galactic: " Um, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want the Power Stone."

Triton: " To bring Infinity back to life. So she can stop the Promions."

Galactic: ( Worried Expression) "It's time?"

All nod.

Galactic: " Then I'm coming with you! I've been under the forces influence for Centuries! Now I finally have my own willpower(Flies up) I'm no longer a puppet controlled by their strings, I'm no longer a bird trapped in a cage! If it wasn't for them and their Experiments, I'd have a normal life. Happy and Fulfilling. They will Pay for what they did to me. (with Determined look on her face, she turns toward them and floats down)Let me come with you."

Triton: " Your welcome to come. We need everyone we can get."

Doctor Strange: " Agreed. Just one thing, Triton, how'd you stop her?"

Triton: " Well After you teleported my I found the Power Stone. In that room there was a computer. When I touched it, it showed me how the Promions created the forces. And the spell they used to create them. After I said the spell, she came back."

Galactic: " Thank you again."

Triton: " No problem. Now let's go."


End file.
